


Sweet Girl

by geminiangel



Series: Amanda Leah Gibbs DiNozzo [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: This is new!  Finally, right?





	Sweet Girl

Tony smiled as he watched Tim awkwardly hold Amanda. His daughter. He felt like his heart was going to burst in happiness. He had given up on a Family and now… He had a daughter.  
  
“Okay, there, son?” Jackson placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“Fine. Just counting my blessings.”  
  
Amanda tried to move her head. “I think she recognized you.” Abby said. From where she stood next to Gibbs. “I wouldn’t think that would be possible in just a couple days.”  
  
“She had a little help.” Gibbs smiled thinking back. 

  


  


Tony opened the door slowly and quietly. “Hey, sweet girl,” he said softly. He smiled as her eyes opened. “How’s my girl?”  
  
“Fine.” Rebecca winced a little as she pushed herself up in the bed. “Have you seen her?”  
  
“She’s beautiful. Like her mom.”  
  
Rebecca scoffed. “Sorry, they wouldn’t let you in the delivery room.”  
  
Tony sat down on the beside her bed. “Waiting room was just fine.” He shook his head rapidly. “No visuals, please.”  
  
Rebecca laughed. “Never figured you for a coward.”  
  
“Hey, I prefer to keep some mystique.”  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“Ah,” Tony smiled broadly. “Getting to know Grandpa Jethro. I foresee an ex-marine wrapped securely around her little finger.”  
  
“Right next to you?”  
  
Tony shrugged. “I plead the fifth.”  
  
“Uh-huh. Big bad NCIS agent is really a marshmallow.”  
  
“She is so tiny. So beautiful. When I talk to her, I swear she knows me.”  
  
Rebecca flushed. “Well…. To tell the truth…. She is used to your voice. My friend took the recordings of our conversations and spliced them together. I’ve been playing them for her.”  
  
“Recordings?”  
  
“Your pep talks. The nights I couldn’t sleep and you…”  
  
“You didn’t inflect my singing on my poor innocent daughter.” Tony whined.  
  
“You sing very well.”  
  
“You have bad hearing.” Tony joked. “So, you going home tomorrow?”  
  
“First thing in the morning. When are you flying home?”  
  
“Tomorrow afternoon, sweet girl. Which reminds me.” Tony pulled a thin package of his pocket. “I know your iPad has been acting up. McGee set this up. He loaded some things he said would help you in school. He also put my new numbers in so we can talk and you can see Amanda.”  
  
Rebecca took the tablet and hugged it to her chest. Tears began to fall down her face.  
  
“Hey, sweet girl. What’s wrong?” Tony was surprised as she cried harder. Standing, he moved to sit beside her on the bed. Leaning back on the raised bed, like he had several months before, he gathered the crying girl in his arms and began to slowly rock her. When she cried harder, he began to sing to her softly.  
  
Crying finally exhausted, Rebecca laid her head where she could listen to Tony’s heartbeat. Like that horrible night in DC, she felt safe in his arms. She remembered looking up as she sat on the gurney expecting another police officer or nurse. Rebecca had felt so hurt, so scared.  
  
She vaguely remembered her “Uncle Tony” from infrequent visits. He was always kind to her and never failed to bring her a gift. In fact, he never failed to send her a gift for her birthday or Christmas. When he appeared around the curtains, he had given her a smile.  
  
Rebecca was so relieved to see a friendly face that she had completely broke down. Like now, he had moved to sit next to her and wrapped her in his arms. He whispered assurances in her ear that her dad and mom were coming; that he wasn’t going to leave her side; that he loved her; that she was his sweet girl. “Okay?” Tony asked still rocking her.  
  
“Mmm.” Rebecca murmured.  
  
“Want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“Just… There…”  
  
“You know you can tell me anything.”  
  
“This girl in my support group. I was talking about you calling me your sweet girl and how supportive you were. She asked if you were the one adopting the baby and she said once you had the baby, that you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore. That you were only wanted the baby and after you had it, I wouldn’t be your… your.. sweet girl, anymore.” A muffled sob escaped.  
  
“Hey,” Tony lifted her chin gently. “You will always be my sweet girl. Yes, I love Amanda, but I wouldn’t have her if it wasn’t for you. You are part of our family. I want you to have as much contact as you want. You can be an aunt, cousin, big sister.”  
  
“You really want me?”  
  
“Silly girl, who am I going to go to when Amanda asks girl things?” Rebecca snorted with laughter and Tony hugged her. He repeated, “You were my sweet girl when I first held you as a baby. You have always been my sweet girl and you will always be my sweet girl.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
“Will you stay til I fall asleep?” Rebecca whispered. In answer, Tony settled more comfortable on the bed. “Will you sing me to sleep?” Immediately the low sound of singing was heard.  
  
Gibbs looked down at the baby in his arms. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, he had been bringing Amanda to her daddy since it was almost feeding time. Carefully, he pushed the door to the hospital room closed. This feeding Amanda would have to settle for her Grandpa. Right now, her mommy needed her daddy more.


End file.
